<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost by radboyethan (skylarlazuli)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653706">Lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarlazuli/pseuds/radboyethan'>radboyethan (skylarlazuli)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poetry [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Freeform, Poetry, freeform poetry, poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarlazuli/pseuds/radboyethan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about how lost I feel in life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poetry [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629598</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9/26/19, 10:10 AM</p><p>Lost<br/>
Feeling lost, dazed, confused<br/>
Unsure of what’s real and what’s fantasy<br/>
Burdening everyone around me<br/>
Because I don’t know what to do with myself<br/>
With my life with my choices with my thoughts<br/>
Didn’t think I’d be alive this long<br/>
So now I have to keep going<br/>
Picking up the pieces as I go along<br/>
Getting more sharp the closer I get to the edge<br/>
The edge is tempting, the thought of death<br/>
Tempts me, lingers in the back of my mind<br/>
Everything could be over in an instant<br/>
My heart burns with desire to just leave<br/>
Leave everyone and everything behind<br/>
Go to a new place where no one knows me<br/>
But would it really be worth it?<br/>
No matter where I’d go everyone would find out<br/>
Eventually, find out how fucked up I am<br/>
How messed up in the brain I am.<br/>
Here I am,<br/>
Standing on the edge of the bridge<br/>
The thoughts of all I’m losing and going to lose cutting deep into me<br/>
The pieces of what I’ve lost cut deep<br/>
And I jump.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to leave feedback.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>